


La fin est bientôt proche

by hotladykisses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fic. Monde parallèle. Prof/élève. NB :  Emma a plus de 18 ans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fin est bientôt proche

**Author's Note:**

« Emma Swan ! »

Les autres filles s’écartent d’Emma comme la marée qui se retire, et seule Mary Margaret est assez compatissante pour lui presser gentiment le bras avant de disparaître.

« Madame Mills. », répond Emma, qui se retourne et gratifie la directrice du département de chimie de ce qui est sans conteste son plus beau sourire de vainqueur. « J’allais justement chercher mon devoir dans mon casier pour pouvoir vous le déposer.  
\- Dans ma classe, Swan. » répond madame Mills en hochant la tête. « Vous aviez jusqu’à neuf heures, le délai est dépassé. »

Résignée à son sort, Emma balance son sac à dos sur son épaule et emboîte le pas de son professeur dans le couloir. Elle se donnerait des gifles d’avoir décidé de couper par le bâtiment de sciences, mais elles étaient déjà en retard pour l’espagnol.

« Eh bien ? » demande madame Mills en fermant la porte derrière Emma. C’est peut-être de la paranoïa, mais Emma pourrait jurer avoir entendu le cliquetis de la serrure tandis que son professeur baisse le store de la petite fenêtre vitrée au milieu de la porte.

« Quelle est votre excuse cette fois ?  
\- Ma famille d’accueil faisait une fête hier soir. » lâche Emma au lieu de l’un de ses mensonges habituels. « Et quand j’ai essayé d’entrer dans la maison pour prendre mes livres, il y avait … eh bien disons qu’il n’y avait pas vraiment de place pour moi dans ma chambre.  
\- Vous êtes une fille brillante, Emma. » soupire madame Mills. « Et il n’y a vraiment rien que je déteste plus qu’une fille brillante qui gâche son potentiel uniquement pour avoir des petits amis et être populaire.  
\- Je vous ai dit la vérité. » répond Emma d’un ton sec. « Et si vous pensez que je cours après les petits amis, vous ne me connaissez pas du tout, madame.  
\- Je me suis dit que ces jupes hyper-courtes et ces chemisiers moulants étaient une tentative pour attirer l’attention de quelqu’un. » répond madame Mills.

« Non. » admet Emma, vu qu’aujourd’hui sa maudite bouche ne veut pas la fermer. « C’est seulement que… ce sont les vêtements de l’an dernier, et j’ai grandi cet été, et… bon. Vous êtes contente maintenant ?  
\- Vous feriez bien de me parler sur un ton plus respectueux. » lui rappelle madame Mills. « Si vous le faisiez, je vous signalerais peut-être que j’ai ici dans mon placard quelques vêtements qui pourraient vous aller.  
\- Je ne veux pas de votre charité chère madame. » dit Emma en regagnant la porte. « Et si vous pensez pouvoir m’embarrasser parce que je me suis saoulée au bal de la promo et que j’ai dit que je vous trouvais jolie, eh bien c’est raté.  
\- Vraiment ? » Madame Mills s’appuie contre son bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et arbore son fameux sourire en coin, celui-là même qui a tant de fois distrait Emma qu’elle a quasiment failli fabriquer une bombe H à chacune de ses séances de labo.  
« Parce que vous avez passé toute la semaine dernière à rougir en classe.  
\- Encore deux semaines et je me tire d’ici. » dit Emma, qui se campe en face de madame Mills et se demande si elle est sur le point de ruiner tout son dossier scolaire du lycée en giflant un professeur. « Je viens juste d’avoir dix-huit ans, alors je suis déjà adulte. Vous pouvez garder votre pitié pour un autre cas social, OK ?  
\- Je n’ai fait que remarquer que vos jupes étaient trop courtes. » souligne madame Mills en baissant les yeux vers les jambes nues d’Emma et en les relevant très, très lentement.  
\- Si vous l’avez remarqué, ça veut dire que vous étiez en train de mater ? » demande Emma, retenant pratiquement son souffle dans l’attente de la réponse, qui vient sous la forme d’un haussement d’épaule ainsi que de celui d’un sourcil parfaitement dessiné. « Parce que j’ai passé toute mon année de terminale à attendre que vous me remarquiez, madame Mills.  
\- Vous pouvez m’appeler Regina quand nous ne sommes pas en classe. » répond Regina.

« Quand on n’est pas en classe, hein ? » répète Emma. « Alors même si je vous rencontrais au centre commercial ?  
\- Oui. » confirme Regina.

« Si je tombe sur vous au restaurant ? » demande Emma.

« Oui. » soupire Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. Emma en profite pour se rapprocher.

« Et dans votre chambre ? » chuchote-t-elle. C’est à cet instant qu’on devrait la repousser, à cet instant qu’on devrait appeler Barney, le vigile de centre commercial qui fait office d’agent de sécurité au lycée, et qu’Emma regarde son avenir partir en fumée dans le bureau du proviseur.

Au lieu de cela, Regina tend une main légèrement tremblante, et touche la joue d’Emma. Leurs yeux se rencontrent, et Emma sent venir un inéluctable baiser. Cela ne va pas être une de ces séances de baisers amicales comme avec Ruby, ou comme cette expérience ratée avec Neal. Non, c’est bel et bien un de ces instants dignes d’un film hollywoodien, et sa tête manque d’exploser lorsque ses lèvres à peine couvertes d’un reste de gloss rose rencontrent celles impeccablement maquillées de Regina.

« Non. » marmonne Regina, en reculant au bout d’une longue, longue minute.

« Quoi, pas la langue ? » demande Emma en rougissant comme si son visage prenait feu.

« Non, je veux dire… oh zut. » grogne Regina. « Il faut qu’on attende encore deux semaines, Emma.  
\- Je ne crois pas que je vais tenir le coup. » gémit Emma.

« Il le faut. », ordonne Regina. Et tout d’un coup, la garce qu’elles appellent la Méchante Reine quand elle a le dos tourné reprend les rênes, et s’écarte d’Emma comme si elle risquait d’être contagieuse.

« A une condition. » dit Emma en suivant Regina jusqu’à ce que celle-ci se retrouve acculée contre le tableau. « Le dernier jour de classe -- à la minute où cette cloche sonne, je vais tout droit jusqu’à votre jolie petite Mercedes, et vous m’emmenez chez vous.  
\- Je vous prendrai dans Mifflin Street. » propose Regina en guise de compromis. « Une fois vos amies dispersées.  
\- Très bien. » dit Emma. « Ca va être les deux semaines les plus longues de ma vie, vous le savez, non ?  
\- Ah, l’impatience de la jeunesse. » se moque Regina. « Croyez-moi, mademoiselle Swan, je vaux tout à fait le coup d’attendre. »

Emma hurle presque de frustration lorsque Regina la prend par le coude et la reconduit vers la porte de la classe. Fermée à clé, comme elle s’y attendait, remarque-t-elle distraitement en regagnant le couloir à contre-coeur.

« Alors, ça a été ? » demandent Ruby et Mary Margaret à peine la porte refermée. Emma se retient de pousser des cris d’orfraie à leur soudaine réapparition.

« Oh, comme d’hab. » dit Emma, comme si elle n’avait pas la tête qui tourne et l’entrejambe trempé.

« Le fouet et les chaînes, hein ? » dit Ruby pour plaisanter. Emma sent l’immense majorité de son cerveau faire une embardée avant de s’arrêter de fonctionner.

« Eh bien, c’est la Méchante Reine. » intervient Mary Margaret tandis qu’elles entraînent Emma vers le self. « Dieu merci, dans deux petites semaines on en aura fini avec cet endroit.  
\- Oui, » marmonne Emma, « Dieu merci. »


End file.
